


Easier This Way

by whats up gays is typing (OffensiveCakeRecipes)



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffensiveCakeRecipes/pseuds/whats%20up%20gays%20is%20typing
Summary: It wasn't a secret, it was just easier this way.(They would tell them one day.)





	Easier This Way

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really bad, posted this in the BBS Shipping discord (which I am too nervous to talk in), and this is (obviously unbeta-ed). I just had to get this plot bunny out of my head. I don't like writing dialogue which led to this weird detached feel (sorry). SO without further ado, read on, and never forget that sonder is real.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK - with or without premission

Warm breath, soft moans, tongues dancing in a passionate embrace. Light melodies of Sweater Weather could be heard through the walls, faint voices tangling into dancing and games of Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. Two men absent from the game, gone on a ‘snack run’ no one questioned the missing places in the semi-circle of their entertainment. 

 

They were all busy having fun. 

 

Evan Fong was a unique man, the classic ‘too good to be straight’ mixed with a cursing ‘too nice to not be friends with’. Jonathan Dennis, however, was even more unique, too good to be straight, too nice to avoid, and too distant not to wonder and think that maybe you could find out more. 

 

One wild party, two unexampled men, and just a few red SOLO cups filled with one of Brian’s strange concoctions could lead to only one thing.

 

Hidden in the closet-pantry, invisible to prying eyes, two males could be found in a frenzied search for each other's lips. Caught in a tight embrace there was no space for thoughts much less air, and the only noise was a small whimper, some wines, and a breathy gasp that left Johnathon reeling.

 

This was no one night stand, it was a secret place for two lovers to reunite, a lone hideout where it didn’t matter who you loved,  as long as that love was equal and true. A place that these two men could escape the silly teasing, Brock’s worried glances, and Tyler’s volatile vocabulary, and just be themselves. It was easier when no one asked why they were so close, why they always knew each other's words and caught each other’s glances. 

 

To put it simply, Evan and Jonathan were in love.

 

Not the love that we feel for a crush, or after the first date, a deep spiritual connection that feed their hearts and warmed their souls.

 

It wasn’t a huge secret, at least not to these two, not when John pushed Evan against the wall and stole away his breath using only his pretty pink lips and deft tongue, making sure that every corner of the shorter man’s mouth was explored.

 

It wasn’t a secret when Evan pulled John into the janitor’s closet after-school, captivating him with his warm chocolate eyes and the sweetest smile on the planet. Making sure John never forgot the extent of their love.

 

And it still wasn’t a secret when John pulled Evan away from the party for a night on the town, quickly turning into a night in the pantry. Evan finding it impossible to pull away from the bluest eyes he had ever had the pleasure of knowing, and the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

 

It wasn’t a secret, it was just easier this way.

 

Easier when sexualities didn’t have to be announced, and when cafeteria absences weren’t met with cheeky grins. It was easier than becoming an icon, a representation of the not-straight population, the talk of the school, and a discussion point of friends.

 

So when Brock and Luke, the token mom-friends of the large group, could be heard in the hallway, rounding the corner, and soon to be in the kitchen, the enraptured pair did the only thing they could, hide.

 

Minutes passed that felt like hours, and the moms chatted about their friends, oblivious to the anxious sets of eyes that peeked out of the pantry, trying not to make a sound. Finally, the pair left, taking any remaining patience that John and/or Evan had left with them.

 

Familiar mouths reacquainted themselves with the feel of each other, and the pantry stayed occupied for another 20 minutes. After what felt like an eternity, the couple cheekily fixed hair and adjusted clothes to cover any hickies.

 

As the duo left the kitchen and returned to the party, no one asked where they had been, or what they had been doing. (The answers would have been nowhere and nobody, of course.) Their absence unnoticed, and evidence covered, the combination of red and blue returned to their seats and proceed to laugh the rest of the night. 

During many points of the game, eyes met and grins were shared, they paid no mind to the other, for this combo was too wrapped up in eachother to even pretend to care about the status of Truth or Dare.

 

The night went on, none except two men aware of the beautiful thing between them. When the party was finally over, and goodbyes were said, a dark corner and soft “I love you”s were made familiar with the men. 

 

As Tyler yelled for Evan to (putting it nicely) “Hurry the hell up, idiot, it’s hella cold out here.” A hand was quickly squeezed despite those captivating lips calling Evan’s name. A rushed promise to text and a clumsy run to Brock’s car landed Evan back at home.

 

Right before bed when all lights were extinguished, Evan’s phone quietly buzzed, signaling a message at a late hour. Words of love and beautiful affection were exchanged, ending with a final, “best boyfriend ever <3 <3” followed by a cheeky “i know :-P <3” as courtesy of John, signifying the tiredness that was reflected across both boys eyelids. 

 

Right before John drifted off into the warm embrace of sleep, his phone buzzed one more time,

 

**1:24 AM**

**Spicy Beefcake:** your not ashamed of me right?

 

**_Curdled Water is typing..._ **

 

**Spicy Beefcake:**  sorry didnt mean to wake you up

 

**Curdled Water:** it’s fine baby 

 

**_Spicy Beefcake is typing…_ **

 

**Curdled Water:** and no i am not asmhed of you 

 

**Curdled Water:** I just thuoght that you wouldnt want everyone to know

 

**Curdled Water:**  you good?

 

**Spicy Beefcake:** yeah I’m good

 

**Spicy Beefcake:** just wanted to make sure

 

**Spicy Beefcake:** love you <3

 

**Curdled Water:** love you too <3 <3 

 

**Curdled Water:**  sleep weel okay

 

**Spicy Beefcake:** will do

 

**Spicy Beefcake:** love <3

 

**Curdled Water:** <3

 

**_Spicy Beefcake logged off…_ **

 

**_Curdled Water logged off…_ **

 

Both busy went to sleep that night with warm thoughts and bright futures ahead of them.

 

It wasn’t a secret, it was just easier this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my social media's in case you want to see someone obsessed with BSS.
> 
> Tumblr: offensivecakerecipes
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated! <3 <3


End file.
